


find a Rainbow

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Title from an Oasis Song
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: he，一个关于Liam失忆的故事。双向暗恋，假如人生不止once
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	find a Rainbow

Acid rain, when Abel looked up at Cain

Liam在伦敦出了车祸，一辆飞驰而过的卡车像流星一样撞上了他乘坐的出租车。卡车车厢里装着的糖果洒了一地，甜蜜和苦涩统统倒进血泊里。司机不幸抢救无效死亡，Liam情况稍微好些，但看上去也很不妙，多亏了路过的好心人打电话叫来救护车。有认出Liam的围观群众在网上发布了几张事故相关的照片，消息很快沸沸扬扬地传开。

Noel没法描述自己接到电话后的感觉。他的大脑里嗡嗡作响，有那么一瞬间他几乎手脚冰凉，像是全身的力气被抽走，天空无意间坍塌了一角。他听到自己慌乱的心跳，听到血管踩着鼓点起伏，听到冷汗滑落在地。Noel的心是世界上最坚硬、最牢不可破之地，只有Liam能轻易攻城略池，皆因他年轻、莽撞、强硬，所以一次又一次撞开他的城墙，且三番五次斩草也未能除根。他嫉妒Liam，恨他能活得这样坦荡真实，可又爱他爱到极致。Liam是补全他完整灵魂的碎片，是料峭春风吹开的第一朵玫瑰的刺，是他苍白色梦境的寄托、空洞躯壳的容身所，是他所有歌里提及却不敢道明的爱意。但最后他只是深呼吸一口气，然后用一种冷静到残酷的语调干巴巴地道：知道了，我马上来。

他想他现在有些明白麦卡特尼了，放下听筒的那一刻Noel的手不住地颤抖着。他像沉入海底般将自己陷进沙发里，整个人显得颓唐又疲惫；下一刻又迅速从沙发上弹起，匆匆忙忙拎上外套冲了出去。他站在人来人往的街头打车，焦灼得仿佛站在命运的十字路口。好容易坐上一辆，他又恼火自己不会开车，只能不断地催促司机‘快一点’、‘再快一点’，仿佛这样就能减轻他内心的负担，偏偏没开多远又碰上了堵车。

他本该把油门踩到最大，狂妄地无视所有交通法规、对信号灯视而不见，然后一路横冲直撞地赶到医院，而不是像这样废物般地被堵在路上。Noel闭上眼又睁开，逃避不了仍被困于车流的现实。他觉得自己像是逆流而上的鱼，徒劳挣扎，终归囿于时间流转的缝隙。为什么偏偏这时那些过往才会涌上来浮现在眼前，他不知道。视线有些模糊，他清楚地察觉到内心高筑的围墙正不停地坍塌。

天空飘起细细密密的雨来，像丝线般与湿冷的空气纠缠不清。Noel把钱丢在座位上，顾不上司机的叫喊，头也不回地冲进了雨中。这是他孤注一掷的方式。世界天旋地转，雨从淅沥到瓢泼，他突然发现自己身处车海茫茫人潮汹涌中原来那么小。实际上Liam对他而言的意义远胜于Noel曾经认为的那样，他不知道失去Liam会是怎样的，因为他从未失去过他，他总是先离开的那个。这么多年来他已经习惯了那个始终追逐着自己、渴望与自己并肩的孩子和他那种滚烫无畏的眼神。Noel曾以为自己不会在意，但突然缺少它们之后他的心好像也缺了一块，怎么都填补不上。他想过用别的任何东西来代替，可Liam就是Liam，他独一无二，这世上再也不会有第二个如他一般干净赤诚的人了。天空悲拗地哭泣，大片的乌云笼罩在头顶。那些分不清是雨水还是泪水的混合在一起从Noel脸颊上滑落，簇簇地扑在地上，或是滑进他的衣领中消失不见。

他冲进医院的时候裹挟一阵潮湿而冰冷的风，像刚从水里打捞上来的鱼。他向前台询问急诊室的方向，声音有一点喑哑。护士向他指了指方向说沿着走廊到底，他匆匆丢下一句谢谢就飞快离去。急诊室的门关着，他进不去，有医生告诉他Liam已经在里面抢救了。那是世界上最短也是最长的距离，那扇紧闭的门就像是横亘着的他们彼此纠缠、暧昧不清的一生。那些过往连结在一起凝成实体，咝咝地吐着火舌舔舐他不安的、焦灼的心。突然他听到外面一阵喧闹，原来是记者们将急诊大楼围了个水泄不通。保安勉强地维持着秩序，人声嘈杂不绝于耳。Noel压抑着胸腔里的怒火站起来走出去，他从玻璃门后现身的那一刻记者们沸腾了，他们争先恐后地围上来问他：“Noel，能请你说说你现在什么感受吗？”“Noel，请问你对于你弟弟Liam出事有什么看法？”“你认为这起车祸是谁的错，Noel？你能不能谈谈你怎么看待Liam？”……

“够了，都他妈的别再说了，给我闭上嘴滚出去。”Noel的眼神很冷酷，他对着拼命挤在最前面把话筒凑到他面前的那个记者冷冷地道。他不想把事情闹大，本来Liam出事就够让他烦心了，所以他只是推开了一众送上来的话筒。他的声音不算太响，却有种不怒自威的震慑力，一部分记者被镇住后不敢再吭一声，识趣地准备收拾离开，可仍有一部分记者不折不挠地试图挑战他的底线。他终于如火山般爆发出来，将某个记者的眼镜甩飞出去，然后一拳砸在他的鼻梁上，看他痛苦地捂住鼻子倒在地上，再是一个女记者的话筒也被他扔开。Noel站在最高一级的台阶上俯视所有的记者，怒火在他眼中燃烧，记者们不由得畏缩了。恰巧这时增援的保安终于赶到，组织众人有序地散了。

Noel转身回到急诊室前坐着等待，一只飞蛾不停地扑扇翅膀围绕着壁灯飞舞。医院漠白的灯光打在他身上，他把黯淡的双眸藏进影子里，千百种复杂的情绪交织着在眼底涌动，影影绰绰，看不真切。他向来不信神，可如今他头一次想祈求上帝不要带走Liam的灵魂，将他所爱之人最纯洁的灵魂还给卑鄙不堪的他。哪怕他口头上说过再多次Liam活该下地狱这种话，可他心里仍觉得Liam该去往天堂——这么多年来他始终对此深信不疑。他仿佛能透过那扇门看到Liam奄奄一息地躺在里面，身上插满管子，呼吸微弱，只有心电图能表明他活着的迹象。那一刻Noel突然深深、深深地感到了自己的无力，他把头低下去埋在臂弯里，像个孩子一样哭了起来。

他不知道自己究竟等了多久，就这么昏昏沉沉地靠在墙上，几次睡着又被冻醒。他的手机里有一大堆的未接来电和短信，他挑了一些回复，剩下的都当垃圾短信处理。Peggy打电话来问Liam的情况，Noel说妈你别担心，我在这守着他呢。医院里不让抽烟，他就跑去超市买了烟在急诊楼的门口抽。雨停了，零星两三点灯火清冷地闪烁着，他掏出打火机来点烟，灯光将他的影子拉得很长很长。夜色苍茫，Noel的眼眸深如寂静地底。他把脸隐藏在吞云吐雾之中，朦朦胧胧地想着心事。抽完一包后他仍坐回去等，到天快亮的时候急诊室的门终于打开，他慌忙起身迎向从里面走出来的医生：“怎么样？”

“手术很成功，他已经脱离生命危险了。”医生摘下口罩来，神情疲惫但很放松，“救护车到的很及时。他很幸运，没有器官受损，身上的几处骨折我们已经替他打了石膏，之后只要静养一阵子应该就没问题了。至于他什么时候醒来，就要看他自己了。”

“太好了。”Noel始终紧皱的眉终于舒展开来，嘴角扬起一个浅浅的弧度。

“只是……有个不太好的消息要告诉你。”医生顿了顿，犹豫着道，“我们在替他头部检查的时候发现他的大脑受到了一定的冲击，可能会造成……失忆。”

“……我知道了，谢谢。”

漫长又煎熬的一夜总算过去，Noel觉得自己像做了一个恍惚的梦。Liam还活着，这对他来说就已经足够了。Liam被转入了单独的病房，Noel靠在他的床边看他，睡梦中的男孩看上去安静得像天使。当天边亮起第一抹曙光的时候，他忍不住沉沉地睡了过去。

Liam就这么静静地躺在病房里，一躺就是一个礼拜。要是放在平时，Noel肯定会讥讽他睡得昏天黑地；但现在Noel只是坐在旁边看着他，看着那仿佛童话中的睡美人般的兄弟。那段日子过得似乎格外漫长，他就那么守在Liam身边，像座雷打不动的雕塑，任凭日月更替，金光点点洒在医院墙壁。有不少人都来看望过Liam，比如Bonehead和乐队的其他成员和一些朋友。Peggy对于Liam有些担忧，但同时也担心Noel——他比平时更一言不发了。医生告诉Noel多对Liam说说话或许能促使他醒来，可Noel向来沉默寡言，聊天从来就不是他的强项。他习惯了把真实的自己封闭在壳里。偶尔他发呆的时候会想起17岁时他低下头凑近熟睡中的Liam，嗅到他身上温温的热气、淡淡的肥皂味和香甜的牛奶味。这是小孩。现在明明这么多年过去了，可Liam好像还是从前那样没有太大的变化。

Liam捡回了命，也没有受太严重的伤，他引以为傲的嗓子没有坏，眼神也依旧清明，唯独丢失了过去的记忆。那天护士告诉Noel他醒了，Noel站在病房门口竟然感到忐忑。他深呼吸一口气后推开门，熟悉的干净整洁的房间，Liam穿着带条纹的病号服坐在床上，正出神地望着窗外挂在墙壁上的碧绿色的爬山虎，它的叶子随风经过而微微颤抖。听到声响后他转过头来，用天空一样清澈的眼睛望向Noel。Noel愣了一下，合上门，走近几步，试探性地叫了一声：“Liam？”

对方没有回应，脸上露出一种困惑的神情。Noel走到他床边拉了把椅子坐下，听见Liam问他：“Liam是谁？”

简简单单的几个字，对Noel来说却如同晴天霹雳。他什么都不记得了，甚至连自己是谁都不知道，就像人生突然清零，过去的一切都化为了泡影。现在的Liam崭新如白纸，安静到近乎陌生，和他记忆里那个喜欢调皮捣蛋的大男孩相去甚远。他沉默、温和、腼腆，会静静地坐在那里看书或是望着窗外。他无意识地收起了所有扎手的刺，却变得陌生、遥远；Noel坐在他的身边，仿佛和他隔了一堵无形的墙。他不再是从前的那个Liam了。

“Liam是你的名字，你就是Liam，Liam Gallagher，一个了不起的男孩。”

Liam恍然大悟似的点点头，重复了一遍他的名字：“我是Liam。”然后问：“那你呢？”

Noel顿了顿道：“我是Noel，Noel Gallagher，你哥哥。”

“Noel，”Liam又跟着重复了一遍，然后笑了：“很好听的名字。”

不管怎样，Liam醒来还是让他心里的石头落了地。他恢复了Oasis的排练，重新开始写歌，也时常去看Liam。即使有很多看不懂的地方，Liam还是会把那本Noel为了写歌词而翻烂的词汇书紧紧抱在怀里，睡觉也不肯撒手。他变得很依赖Noel，或许是因为Noel是他醒后第一个交谈的人，又或许是Noel身上那种他潜意识里感到熟悉的气味让他安心。Noel给他讲了很多过去的事，他们共用一个房间却并不十分关心彼此，直到Liam邀请他加入了Oasis。他讲他们的乐队，向Liam描述他记忆里那个站在舞台上神采奕奕的少年，那个在麦克风前背着手仰起面孔歌唱的不可一世的摇滚巨星，面对几万个观众依然云淡风轻。一切都恍若隔世，Noel总是期待着Liam会突然笑出声说，‘那不是我吗？’，所以他从来都不会点明那些回忆的主人公，直到结局方才揭晓。Liam总是很专注地听着，但最终还是充满歉意地看着他说，对不起，我不记得了。

某天Noel练习完带着吉他直接去看望Liam，Liam看到吉他时眼睛亮了一下，求Noel弹给他听。Noel犹豫了一下，还是弹了一首《It's A Crime》。音乐如水一样地从他拨动琴弦的指尖缓缓流淌出来，当他唱到‘Everybody knows that it's a crime’的时候，Liam的眼神开始闪烁，像圣诞树顶上最闪亮的那颗星星。一曲终了，Liam喃喃着道：“我好像在哪里听过这首歌。”

这句话如同石子投入湖面，Noel始终平静的心里泛出了涟漪。Liam的话点燃了他的希望，他有些急切地问：“那你记得怎么唱吗？”

Liam歪着脑袋回答：“好像记得一些。”

“那我再弹一遍，你试着唱一唱吧。”Noel殷切地望向他，然后开始弹奏。他看到Liam犹豫的样子，又重新为他起了个头。到第二遍歌词时他抬头看向Liam示意他跟上，Liam迟疑了一下，还是跟着唱了，唱出来基本一致，这说明他潜意识里还有关于这首歌的记忆。

就像漆黑的通道突然透进一丝光亮那样，Noel想，也许他能用音乐来帮助Liam，像春风解冻冰封湖面般慢慢找回Liam的记忆，于是他在Liam的病房里放了台唱片机，每次都带几张他们从前听的唱片来给Liam听，或者无聊的时候给他弹吉他、陪他唱Oasis的歌。渐渐地Liam又开始唱歌，虽然唱得没有像以前那么好，仍有些疏漏和磕碰，但也能完整地唱下来了。

Liam恢复得很快，等到出院那天Noel把他接回了自己在伦敦的家。Peggy回了曼彻斯特，临走前她嘱咐Noel好好照顾Liam。两兄弟的关系似乎前所未有的温和，他们现在几乎不怎么争吵，但Noel还是怀念从前那个有些咄咄逼人的Liam。因为要照顾没有完全康复的Liam，所以连带着Noel的生活作息也不得不规律了很多。他去酒吧的次数明显减少，吃的也不再仅仅是外卖和快餐了。Liam回归了乐队的排练，一切看上去都在往好的方向发展，但偏偏还是出了岔子。

Liam失忆的事Noel没有向外界公布，只有Oasis的其他成员、乐队经纪人和其他少数几个人知道，一方面是为了保护Liam，另一方面则是因为他的私心。Liam出事时他们实际上已经约谈好了Oasis的新一轮巡演，一部分的票也都放出去了，如果取消巡演的话损失很大。Noel不想让这件事影响到乐队的未来，他不希望演出取消，所以把这事瞒了下来。Bonehead指责他太过自私，没有考虑到Liam的情况。Noel说他不是不知道事故对Liam造成的影响，但他相信Liam可以做到像从前一样好，Bonehead就摇摇头骂他是个自私的混蛋。两个人争执不休的时候恰好被Liam听见，他知道Noel为此付出了很多也做了很多准备，他不希望看到他的努力白费，不希望让一切付诸东流，所以他主动上前替Noel解围道：“Bonehead，没关系的，我可以唱歌。让巡演继续吧，我不想放弃。”

两个人看到Liam突然出现都愣了愣，Bonehead有些迟疑地道：“可是……你还没有完全康复啊，更何况很多歌词你都忘记了……如果要巡演的话肯定得加大排练的强度，你身体可能会吃不消的。”

“没关系，”Liam露出他招牌的自信笑容来说，“我能做到的，就像从前那样。”

……依旧是，那么耀眼，像太阳一样明亮的热情和自信啊，Noel和他四目相对时想。

很快他们就在Oasis的官网上发布消息称Liam的身体状况恢复得很好，请大家不必担心巡演的事。演出不会取消，一切照旧，并且新的单曲也能够赶上日程。巡演开始前Noel和Liam回了一趟曼彻斯特，果不其然被Peggy一顿数落，但又拿两个人无可奈何。Noel带着Liam上楼，给他看两个人从前挤过的房间，然后把他们小时候的合照拿给他看，过往的记忆如溪流般潺潺地流淌。Liam似乎想起了些什么，急急地扯住Noel的袖子问道：“Noel，我们以前是不是有过一个时间胶囊？”

“是的，好像埋在后院那棵树下，”Noel想了想道。他对于Liam突然提起这件事有些小小的惊讶。

Liam笑着拍了拍手：“那么，我们去把它挖出来吧。”

所谓的时间胶囊不过是个装饼干的方形铁盒罢了。当年Liam一时兴起拉着Noel埋了下去，之后两个人不约而同地忘了这茬，没想到一晃眼就过了这么多年。Noel把它挖出来的时候上面已经锈迹斑斑了，但Liam还是视若珍宝地把它捧在手里打开。里面装的都曾是他俩的宝物，Noel的是一盒The Stone Roses的《Sally Cinnamon》磁带、几枚拨片和笔记本上撕下来的手抄的歌词，Liam的是几张微微发黄的照片、一副摔碎的墨镜和项链。最上面那张照片是年轻的Liam站在不远处看着低头弹吉他的年轻的Noel，他的脸是充满孩子气而模糊的，但表情很柔和，像是棉花糖一样软，眼神甚至可以说是深情。

Liam用指腹轻轻摩挲着这张照片，一瞬间好像回到了过去。他看着照片上自己青涩稚嫩的脸庞，督见镜头捕捉到的自己眼底年轻气盛的光。他再悄悄地转过头去看正在收拾东西的Noel，突然想到有些东西似乎从来就没有变过。就像这么多年过去，哪怕他失去了记忆，可再次抬头望向Noel的时候，眼底还是会有光。

记忆似乎正在悄悄地苏醒。Liam想，Noel一定不知道他过去就偷偷地喜欢着他；而自从他在医院里醒来后第一眼看到他、还不知道他的名字的时候开始，他就重新爱上了他。

备受瞩目的巡演开始了。最开始一切都很顺利，Noel不放心Liam一个人，所以住酒店都是订的双人间。Liam的状态恢复得出奇的好，首场演出便几乎达到了他过去的水准。Noel几乎毫不怀疑Liam有这个能力，之前他无意中看到了Liam一个人练习唱歌时的样子，Liam手上拿着歌词在房间里来回踱步，唱了一遍又一遍，哪里卡住就翻来覆去地推敲。眼前的Liam似乎和记忆中那个少年心气的、认真又执拗的Liam重叠了。有一场在露天场馆的演出最让他难忘，当时乐队正演奏到《Champagne Supernova》，Liam背着手站在话筒前唱：

“Someday you will find me

Caught beneath the landslide

In a Champagne Supernova in the sky...”

那是夏日的某个晴朗夜晚，没有厚重云层的遮挡，月亮高悬，夜色温柔得一塌糊涂，天边满是闪烁的星光。舞台上光影明暗变换，舞台下几万名观众共同沉溺于灯光星光交织的海洋。他抬头向Liam看去，看到他眼中折射出星的透亮，眉间晕染着月的光辉。或许是因为舞台效果，或许是因为Noel片刻的出神，他仿佛看到漫天的星光霎那间化为流光，在Liam的身后如雨般坠下。Liam注意到了他的眼神，于是转过身来，噙着笑意对他唱道：

“We were getting high

We were getting high

We were getting high...”

Noel心里始终清楚，他和Liam，他们都不是什么完美无缺的人。但当舞台上他望向Liam而Liam也望向他时，他们的目光一旦相撞，便如同被磁石吸引般再也无法挪开。正如超新星的爆炸，目光所至之处在空气中摩擦出激烈的火花，又在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中引发一场绚烂的、浩荡的，盛大壮观的、此起彼伏的香槟色焰火。一切都是那么的不可思议，但确实有某种情愫如常春藤般在暗地里悄然生长，疯狂恣意地扎根于最深处的青春，最终经年累月地积攒演变成心头一道永恒的伤疤。Liam是这一切的始作俑者，他是导火索、是不可一世的侵略者，是世间所有苦难与热爱的尽头。这么多年来Noel和Liam之间的唇枪舌战从来就没有停过，从Liam还在牙牙学语的时候就开始；他们所有野蛮无礼粗俗的争吵再和好就像是伤口反复撕裂再结痂，非要将一颗赤诚的心血迹斑斑地剖露给人，等新肉如枝头嫩芽般长出来时再在伤口上撒一把盐。而他和Liam之间毫无疑问存在着最为波澜壮阔的化学反应，那远胜过于这世上其他任何一样东西。

有时候Noel想，世界之大竟没有一处可让他和Liam容身。他和Liam就像站在台风眼里，爱得义无反顾又轰轰烈烈，可结果却一次又一次地让对方遍体鳞伤。他们的感情如同交错盘桓的树根，放任它恣意伸展却终究只能藏于地下，无法见光。或许自己该早一点推开Liam，而不是继续像这样含糊不清下去；这是不被允许的、不被承认的，更是不被祝福的。Liam还年轻，也许他对自己的感觉并不是真正的爱，只是过分盲目的亲情和下意识的依赖。他能更快地从这段关系中脱身、能恢复得更快，也有更多的机会从头再来。长痛不如短痛，他想，自己必须要做出些改变了。

Noel的转变来得很快，他开始经常性地消失，直到下一场演出的时候才在后台露脸。Liam就看到他和一个漂亮女人手挽着手说说笑笑，两个人很是甜蜜。他突然感觉自己的心好像被一种不可名状的情感给揪住了，明明前一晚他还和Noel面对面地躺在各自床上睡觉：Noel很早就睡着了，呼吸平稳；Liam睡不着，就一直侧头看着Noel。月光清清冷冷地辉映着洒下光晕，Liam在心里细细描摹着Noel的五官，暗自祈祷让时间慢一点、再慢一点。可是第二天醒来之后他就发现Noel消失得无影无踪，仿佛刻意躲着他似的。他觉得很难受。

Liam从来没想过自己看到Noel和女人在一起时竟然会这么不安。他曾经在和Bonehead喝酒的时候提起过这件事，Bonehead啜了口啤酒后若有所思地问他：“所以……你是gay？”

Liam咂吧了一下嘴，然后有些烦躁地嚷道：“不，我他妈的不是同志，我不喜欢搞基，也不喜欢男人。我……我只是喜欢Noel而已。具体我也说不上来是为什么，真他妈的活见鬼了。”

“我知道我和他都有过无数个床伴，那些愿意主动献身的漂亮女孩们连数都数不清，也很清楚我俩不是对方正确的归宿，但这些又有谁在乎呢？我只是…只是希望他至少能回应一下我的感情吧，该死的。”

他说完，举起眼前大杯的冰啤酒一饮而尽，那冰冷而苦涩的液体源源不断地灌入他的喉咙，偶尔有一些从他嘴角溢出来，沿着曲线流向下鄂。

演出结束后Noel和Liam一起回了酒店。Liam原本期待着Noel会和他一起待在房间里，没想到过了一会儿后有人敲门，Liam去开，一看到来人便愣住了——正是他演出前看到过的和Noel形影不离的漂亮女人。

“请问Noel在吗？”女人对着他嫣然一笑。

“……在。Noel，有人找你。”Liam有点不舒服地对着房里喊道。Noel很快就迎了出来：“你怎么来了？”

“我想你了，”女人有些娇羞地道。

Noel莞尔一笑，搂过她的肩膀在她耳边低低地笑道：“走吧。”

Liam就这么站在他身后目送着他和那个女人离开，心中隐隐有些钝痛。他想Noel当真绝情，能够那样果决、不带丝毫留恋地甩门而去。大脑一瞬间被纷乱的思绪充斥，记忆的碎片如雪花般铺天盖地地向他飞来，他捂着脸蹲在地上，某种温热的液体夺眶而出，竟然分不清头和心脏哪个更痛。

Liam原本想干脆早点休息，可是酒店房间的隔音并不好，隔壁显然是一对情侣，声音相当激烈，隔着墙传到耳朵里，害得他也有了反应，只好躲进卫生间自己纾解欲望，却在高潮的那一瞬脱口而出Noel的名字。为什么会这样，他蓝色的瞳孔模糊了焦距。虽然刚刚高潮过，但没多久一种诡异的空虚感又重新袭来，并且较之前更为猛烈，欲望竟一发不可收拾。Liam茫然地望向镜中的自己，眼眶微红，像是无处发泄的困兽。他想Noel肯定已经醉倒在温柔乡里了，那个女人和Noel都令他感到作呕。此刻他意识昏沉却又无比清醒，大多数时候他都刻意让自己处于一种喝醉或嗑嗨的状态里，不为别的，只因为害怕思考。他讨厌清醒，清醒让很多事避无可避，更让他觉得无所遁形。他伸出手去想要安慰镜中的自己，却只能碰到冰凉的镜子。他就这么愣了一会儿，然后缩回手，回到了客厅。

Noel不在的房间显得很安静。Liam盯着那个作为摆饰品的大大的鱼缸里游动着的五彩斑斓的鱼群看了好一会儿，将它们甩动尾巴摇摇摆摆地吐泡的样子看得一清二楚。他想他终于明白他才是鱼，而Noel是他赖以维生的氧气。他想Noel今晚大概不会回来了，于是失魂落魄地拉好窗帘、关灯，让房间陷入黑暗，然后又摸索着抱了一床被子，把自己蜷缩成一团窝在沙发的角落里看电视。光线昏暗，他看着看着，慢慢地躺在沙发上睡着了。

“Liam，醒醒。”Noel轻轻地拍了拍Liam的脸把他叫醒，“别在这儿睡，你会感冒的。”

“唔。Noel……”Liam睡眼朦胧地坐起身来，却又因为长期保持蜷缩的姿势而抽筋，疼得龇牙咧嘴。Noel颇为无奈地叹了口气，然后在他面前蹲下来将他背回了床上。Liam闻到Noel衣领上浓烈的酒气和女人香水的味道，嘴里像嚼了满口的柠檬一样酸涩。

“Noel，”他开口，声音明显地有些颤抖，“你和她……”

“没有。”Noel打断了他的话，“什么都没有发生。只是喝酒。”

“……”Liam不再说话了，过了一会儿又突然开口问道：“所以你早就知道了？”

Noel问他：“什么？”

Liam看着他的眼睛：“关于‘我爱你’这件事。”

Noel沉默半晌后点了点头，微不可察地回答道：“嗯。”

Liam被他气笑了：“但你从始至终都没有给过我半个字的回应，对吗？从始至终，你连提都不愿提起。这份感情在你眼里就这么不堪么？你宁可和那些醉生梦死的女孩呆在一块也不愿意用正眼看我，你知道我看着你离开的时候有多难过，你知道我一个人坐在这儿等你等了多久吗，你知道我感觉你有多么令人作呕吗，你这个不折不扣的大混蛋。”

“我已经全部都想起来了。哥，对你来说我是不是就像个皮球，有需要就拿来耍耍，不需要了就一脚踢开？Noel Gallagher，你他x的凭什么随随便便想离开就离开，你知不知道我有多爱你就有多恨你啊？”

他听到自己的声音，干涸艰涩得像是破裂的冰。他说着说着，眼泪就不争气地掉了下来，怎么也止不住。大片大片的水渍在衬衣布料上晕染开来，像Noel见过无数次的伦敦雨。那是无声的悲拗，风在嘶吼，鸟在咆哮，春天在燃烧。悲伤淹没了这座城市和眼前的这个男孩，千百种情绪复杂交错在一起席卷了Noel，Liam的悲伤如同汹涌澎湃的潮水般令他动弹不得。那些说不清道不明的情愫，镁光灯下无处躲避的眼神，流转于眼波却最终藏于心底的纷飞如大雪般的思绪，无人角落暗潮涌动的爱意、克制不住而满溢而出的纷纷的情欲，无法逾越的血缘关系和不曾捅破的那一层窗户纸，凡此种种都被扼杀于摇篮或葬于地下，任凭万物野蛮生长而永生永世不得见天日。可未曾想岁月不使人淡忘，思念只愈演愈烈，几乎要凝结为实体呼之欲出。那金子般的灵魂和钻石般珍贵的感情无法宣泄，非但不因岁月的打磨而沉淀冷却下来，反而一如既往地裸露着真实坦率，保留着年少时青涩锋利的棱角。最要命的是那份血浓于水的联系，那无形的枷锁，伟大的、仁慈的、万能的主慷慨无私的馈赠与杰作，他们注定无法得到宽恕。

Liam哭得很凶，很长一段时间都只有他的眼泪在无声地流淌，然后跌落在地上砸得粉身碎骨。Noel俯下身去，温柔地、小心翼翼地用手指轻轻拭去他的泪水。Liam抬起头来看他，红红的眼圈和长而纤细的睫毛，决堤的悲伤打湿了Noel和他的手背，就像亚伯抬头看该隐时天空下起了酸雨。

“别哭了，”他说，声音前所未有的温柔。那份感情沉甸甸地积攒在心头，经年累月，Liam只是感到惶恐。他怕自己被丢下，怕被Noel拍打着潮水推开、推远，最终只能搁浅在错误的沙滩，却不知道Noel恨不得把他揉碎了搂进怀里，永生永世不再分离。

“我也爱你，Liam Gallagher，我的兄弟，至死不渝。”

Liam终于得到了那个他等待已久的吻。


End file.
